I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting broadcast and multicast services in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may support broadcast and multicast services. A broadcast service is a service that may be received by all users, e.g., a news broadcast service. A multicast service is a service that may be received by a group of users, e.g., a subscription video service. A given broadcast or multicast service may be received by any number of users at any given moment. It is desirable to efficiently support broadcast and multicast services in the system.